Modern computing systems often utilize multiple privileged accounts for providing secure access to computing resources within an enterprise. Resources may include, for example, software products, applications (e.g., cloud-based applications, enterprise applications, or any other applications), cloud services, various types of data (e.g., networked files, directory information, databases, or the like) and other resources.
Privileged accounts generally refer to accounts that have the ability to either access sensitive data and/or grant access to this sensitive data to users of an enterprise. A privileged session may refer to a secure session that is created between a user and a target system of an enterprise after the user obtains access to a privileged account. Privileged accounts are oftentimes lucrative targets for internal and external attacks within an enterprise. Additionally, as the number of resources utilized by an enterprise and/or organization increase, detecting inappropriate access to these accounts becomes a challenge. As such, finding improved ways to manage privileged accounts and privileged sessions continues to be a priority.